


Reflections

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Dean POV, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Sky - Freeform, Sort Of, candle, castiels eyes, ish, potlight, profound100, word of the week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Collection of 100 word drabbles from the Profound Bond Discord. Come join us, link at the end of the notes.It's hard to write 100 words.





	1. Sky

A raging storm in the midst of the sea. Darkness for miles. The only colour amongst the dull monochromatic grey was the dark stormy blue of the sky reflecting against angry waves. The sky, which shifted moods depending on the day. Sometimes, the sky is angry and sometimes, it is happy. The sky always reflects its emotions on the sea. Just like Castiel’s emotions always reflect in his eyes. From the start Dean always saw the colour changing in Castiel’s eyes, just like the sky. He is beginning to connect the emotions to the colours and now, he sees rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join us in the profound bond [discord](https://discordbots.org/servers/387340156534915092/join?invite=hkhp9g9) if you wanna join in on the 100 word challenges XD


	2. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a candle stuck in an unlikely place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to put all my 100 word prompts in one place since i'm starting the challenge up again, so here are some more.

“Why did you think this was a good idea, Dean?” 

“Shut up, Cas! Fucking help me.” Dean pants.

“I... don’t know how to help?” Cas says. 

“JUST GET IT OUT!” Dean groans. 

“How do you want me…”

“Shove your hand up there!” Dean yells.

Cas chuckles, “Alright, Dean.”

“It’s not funny you, dick. Don’t hurt me!” Dean growls.

“I will heal you.” 

Cas pushes his fingers into Dean’s hole. He finds what he’s looking for and pulls out the candle.

Dean whimpers and Cas chuckles again. 

“Next time, if you require something up your buttocks, I have the perfect thing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join us in the profound bond [discord](https://discordbots.org/servers/387340156534915092/join?invite=hkhp9g9) if you wanna join in on the 100 word challenges XD


	3. Potlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is confused, English is hard.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean strolls into the Bunker library where Cas was sitting.

Cas looks up from his book, “Yes, Dean?” 

“What’s a potlight?” Dean asks.

“A potlight?” Cas furrows his eyebrow.

“Yes.” Dean nods.

“It’s a light fixture that is installed into a hollow opening in the ceiling.” Cas answers.

“Oh, so like recessed lighting?” Dean asks. 

Cas nods, “Yes, that’s what Americans prefer to call it.” 

“Wow, seems obvious when you think about it.”

“Why?”

“I thought it was like a light for weed or a pot with a light.”

Cas chuckles, “Yes, the English language is quite complex.”


	4. Dirty Floors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's bleeding out, Cas helps.

Dean lays on the floor. He turns his head to the side and watches as his blood drips down his side mixing with the dirt on the floor. He groans and presses his hand against his wound trying to slow the blood flow. He doesn’t want to die before getting to see Sammy and Cas.

“Dean!”

Dean tries to lift his head, “Ca…Cas.” His voice is weak.

“Dean?!” Suddenly, Cas is on his knees beside Dean on the dirty floor.

Dean reaches out with his bloody hand. Cas presses his hand over Dean’s wound and suddenly his pain is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us in the profound bond [discord](https://discordbots.org/servers/387340156534915092/join?invite=hkhp9g9) if you wanna join in on the 100 word challenges XD


End file.
